1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data communications, and in particular to interactive two-way communication mobile devices that permit a user to interact with a network server providing hypermedia information through a data network. Such a data network can include, for example, the Internet and a wireless network. The mobile devices may include cellular telephones, two-way pagers, or a palm-sized computing devices and typically have limited computing resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a rapidly growing communication network of interconnected computers and computer networks around the world. Together, these connected computers form a vast repository of multimedia information that is readily accessible by the connected computers from anywhere at any time. To navigate a portion of the Internet organized as the “World Wide Web”, the connected computers, e.g., workstations and desktop computers, typically operate a user interface called a “browser”. A browser is a client application program that generally requests multimedia information throughout the Internet using, typically, the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). A computer which operates a browser using HTTP is generally a relatively powerful computer with sufficient computing resources, such as processing power, memory, a display capability and a user interface.
To provide mobility and portability of access to the Internet, interactive two-way communication mobile devices capable of communicating, via wireless data networks, with the Internet have been introduced. The interactive two-way communication mobile devices (e.g., two-way pagers, cellular phones, palm-sized computing devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) are among the fastest emerging communication devices. These devices enable users to receive, collect, analyze, review and disseminate information as the users travel or move about. Unlike computers coupled to the Internet, the mobile devices are characterized by severe limitations in computing resources. For example, a cellular phone has less than one percent processing power of a typical desktop personal computer, generally less than 128 kilobytes of memory, an LCD display which is perhaps four lines high by twelve or twenty characters, and limited or non-existent graphics capabilities. Further, a cellular phone inputs using a keypad that has far fewer keys than a typical personal computer (PC) keyboard. With these constraints, a mobile device cannot efficiently operate the browser used by desktop computers to navigate the Internet.
To make available to mobile devices computing resources comparable to a desktop computer is too costly. There is, therefore, a great need for a solution that enables mobile devices to freely access information on the Internet without providing these computing resources in the mobile devices.
Additionally, mobile devices are typically serviced through one or more wireless service carriers. The wireless service carriers often provide additional services by upgrading client application programs in the mobile devices. In conventional computers, an upgrade can be accomplished by downloading a new version of an application program from a service provider. In mobile devices, downloading a new version of an application program can be a prohibitive task, limited by the performances of the computing resources and the wireless network. Hence, there is a further need for an ability to manage client application programs operated by the mobile devices.